Chapter 18 - Legend Of The Red Materia Part 1
“Camilla Town.” said Ash “Yea also known as the Mountain Path Village it the only way to get into Draco Valley. Not only that, but it‘s also home to another gym.” said Timothy “Awesome.” glared Ash “Alright Lugia take us in.” said Timothy Lugia flew toward a large open field that had a bunch of pokémon in it going about their business. Lugia began to circle around while over the field until he was low enough and landed. Timothy, Jin, Ash, Pikachu and Kachu all jumped of his back and when they landed on the ground Kabuldo, Baslion and Crystalegen all ran up to Timothy to greet him. “Hello you three. How have you been?“ Timothy asked as he rubbed them all on the head. “Bas.” smiled Baslion as she licked Timothy on the cheek. “Kabul.” nodded Kabuldo “Crys…Crystal.” nodded Crystalegen “Well that good to here.” smiled Timothy “Those are the same pokémon that we found in that cave back here aren’t they?” asked Ash “Yes that them.” nodded Jin “Hay Timothy you finally made it.” said A voice They looked up and saw two guys walking toward them each in a white lab coat. One was a older man had that had shoulder length dark brown hair and a dark brown beard wearing glass’s. He wore a red shirt with a black skull on it and a pair of blue jeans. The other one was a younger looking man with two toned colored hair, the front part was light brown while the back was yellow almost a gold color. He wore a grey turtle neck with blue strips on it and a pair of blue jeans. “Hay Sukio and Fukio it’s nice to see the both of ya’ll again.” waved Timothy “You two.” smiled Professor Fukio “And you must be Ash and Pikachu...it’s good to finally meet the both of you. I’ve heard some interesting thing about you two from Professor Oak.” smiled Professor Sukio to Ash. “You two.” nodded Ash “Pika…Pi.” nodded Pikachu “Come on inside.” urged Professor Sukio“Timothy, Ash, Pikachu, Kachu, and Jin all followed then toward the mid-size house. When they got into the house they stepped into a living room which looked like it was mixed in with a lab. “Alright where is this piece of Red Materia that you found?” asked Timothy Professor Fukio walked over to a stand that had a white cover over it. “Right here.” said Professor Fukio Timothy walked over to the stand and removed the cover an when he did the room was engulfed in a red light. Timothy stared at the sphere as the red light emitted from it pulsed like a heart beat. “Cool.” glared Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu They walked up to the red sphere looking at it, but just then they looked at Timothy and noticed that his eye’s were glowing red. “Timothy are you ok?” asked Jin Jin walked up to Timothy and put his hand on his shoulder just as his eye’s stopped glowing. “Yea I’m fine. Hay Fukio can you get Shia on the line?” asked Timothy as he put his right hand on his face. “Sure. Mind if I ask why though?” asked Professor Fukio “I told her and Deoku that I would contact them once I confirmed my suspicions.” said Timothy as he walked over to a chair and sat down. “Ok.” nodded Professor Fukio He walked over to a table with several computers on it and sat down in front of one of them. A few minutes later Shia appeared on the screen sitting at her desk with Deoku sitting beside it. They were both looking over some papers until Shia noticed everybody Professor Fukio on her screen. “Ah Professor Fukio how can I help you today?” Shia asked “Timothy asked me to contact you.” said Professor Fukio “Ok I see him in the back ground. Ah Professor Sukio it been a long time since I last saw you. How have you been?” Shia asked “I’ve been alright. Just trying to keep myself busy.” smiled Professor Sukio “That’s good. Alright Timothy what did you find out?” asked Shia “Has anybody here ever heard of the legend of The Calamity From The Sky?” asked Timothy “Not that I know of.” shrugged Professor Sukio “No.” said Professor Fukio “Nothing I’ve never heard of.” said Deoku “What is it about?” asked Shia “Well I kind of figured that…not to many beside myself and a few other’s have. You see the calamity came to earth around a million year’s ago and began to destroy the planet. However on its rampage it was met with resistance in the form of the Elias.” explained Timothy “You mean the supposed ancestors of humans?” asked Professor Sukio “Yea…you see the Elias battled Orochi and during the battle nearly all of the Elias were killed a long with nearly all the specie’s on the planet.” nodded Timothy “So it was a mass extinction.” said Deoku “And the Elias was also nearly wiped out in the battle.” said Professor Sukio “Yea, but they managed to seal the multi-headed beast away within the earth, however only two Elias managed to survive the battle.“ nodded Timothy “How did they manage to seal the creature?“ asked Deoku “They used the Lifestream.“ said Timothy “I see.“ said Deoku “Well the two surviving Elias watched Orochi’s seal for centuries until the day when it was released again. Do any of you know about the Vulcan company?” Timothy asked “I think I remember reading something about it.” thought Professor Sukio “They were a small weapons company that blew up when they discovered how to forcibly extract the Lifestream from the planet and turn it into a nearly unlimited energy supply.” explained Shia “Exactly.” nodded Timothy “How did you know that?” asked Deoku “The Hidden Shadow recorded a lot of the history of the Jetix region, however much of that history was lost after Draco Meteor. So I was only able to find a small amount of info on it in the Black Vault.” said Shia “Well you see Vulcan created machines called Mana Reactors to drain the Lifestream from the planet and sat them across the region. The reactors drained the life out of the surrounding areas killing everything and afterwards nothing would grow. What they didn’t know was one of the reactors they set was on top of Orochi’s seal and over the years it had weakened it.” Timothy explained “So it was the Mana Reactors that caused Dainashi Forest to become the way it is.” thought Professor Fukio “Yes. Over the years the reactor had slowly sapped the life out of the area, until the seal was to weak to hold its captive. Orochi broke free of its prison and once free it resumed its rampage across the region destroying everything in its path. This time however it was met with resistance in the form of a group of aura guardians named the Crisis Core.” explained Timothy “You mean the Pokémon Ranger Academy’s Crisis Core?” asked Shia “Sort of. You see the founder of the Crisis Core was a descendent of one of the aura guardians that was part of the original Crisis Core.” explained Timothy “I see.” nodded Professor Sukio “You see the Crisis Core were a group of aura guardians that banded together to take down Vulcan and its Mana Reactors because of the destruction that it was causing to the environment. The Crisis Core battle Orochi not long after Vulcan’s fall, however they were no match for the beast and were easily slaughtered. It was then that the two Elias who had been watching Orochi’s seal appeared and battled the creature, but after a lengthily battle even they proved no match for the beast. As a last resort the Elias took the rest of the aura guardians and taught them how to summon Kaiju.” explained Timothy “I see…so it was the Elias that taught humans how to summon the Kaiju.” smiled Professor Sukio “Yea…after their training was complete nearly all of them could use Kaiju and they went to stop Orochi, but even with their new powers they still couldn’t stop the beast. It wasn’t until a clever plan was thought of by one of the aura guardians involving the reactors. They used the reactors to weaken the beast just enough for the Elias to use their powers to split the creature from it’s powers and then seal it’s body into a stone tablet. They sealed it’s powers within five different piece’s of materia and gave them to the aura guardians to hide before bidding them a farewell.” explained Timothy “So you mean that they weren’t able to beat the beast so they instead sealed it away in five piece’s.” thought Shia “Yea. That piece of materia is it’s color because of the power of a very powerful beast is sealed within it.” nodded Timothy “Well Timothy, how dangerous this creature?” asked Shia “Who Orochi…well seeing as how it nearly wiped out all life on earth I would say very.” laughed Timothy “I know that much I’m talking about the Red Materia.” laughed Shia “Well right now it’s not any problem. Being able to tap into the power of materia is no easy feat and I only know a few people who can do this. But yeah…if someone had some ill intent they could use the power of this materia to cause some massive destruction.” replied Timothy “That’s not good.” shrugged Deoku “Yea well there’s nothing to worry about right now.” smiled Timothy “That’s good.” sighed Shia as she sat back into her chair. “Well Timothy were going to study the Red Materia for a while then after we’re done with it then well give it to you for safe keeping.” nodded Professor Sukio “Alright.” nodded Timothy “Ok. I still have a lot of work to do so.” replied Shia “Well that’s all for right now then.” waved Timothy “Ok then ill talk to you all another day.” waved Shia and the screen clicked off. “Hay Timothy’s while listening to you tell that story a question came to mind.” said Professor Sukio “What’s that?” asked Timothy “The way you told it…you told it like you were there. You know so much detail about it and it happened so long ago.” thought Professor Sukio “That’s because I know the two Elias who taught the first group of Crisis Core to use Kaiju.” Timothy smiled “What!” said Professor Fukio sounding very shocked. “Its true during my journey before I entered the Pokémon Ranger Academy I trained myself to use aura. While in the area that I was training I happened upon them where they offered to train me in exchange to keep their secret. Of course I accepted, but after awhile they became more than just my teachers…they became two of my best friends.” smiled Timothy “Wow…there are still two Elias alive today. Just think of the mysteries of the world that they could help us solve. My body is just tingling with the infinite possibilities.” laughed Professor Sukio “Can we meet them?” asked Professor Fukio “Well I promised them that I wouldn’t tell anyone about them…if they knew that I told ya’ll about them they would probably kill me.” laughed Timothy “All man.” sighed Professor Fukio “Well next time I see them I’ll asked them for you. How’s that sound?” Timothy asked as he stood up. “That sounds good.” nodded Professor Fukio “Well I hate to run, but I still have a few thing that I need to finish up today.” said Timothy “It ok…It was good seeing you all today.” smiled Professor Sukio “Yea and Timothy next time I see you how about a battle?” asked Professor Fukio “Of course. I need the badge from your gym anyway. Ash here is also collecting gym badges so he‘ll be challenging you as well one day.” smiled Timothy “Is that so…well I’ll be waiting.” laughed Professor Fukio “We’ll be ready to battle you to when the time comes.” smiled Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” laughed Pikachu “Chu.” nodded Kachu as he jumped on Timothy’s shoulder. “Alright we’ll see ya’ll later.” waved Timothy Timothy, Kachu, Jin, Ash and Pikachu all left out of the lab and headed to were Lugia once was. They saw Timothy pokémon all running around a patch of flower playing and laughing having the time of their lives as Kabuldo and Lucaria sat aside watching them play. “Alright everybody it’s time to go.” smiled TimothyNina, Nikita, Lucaria, Muddle, Kysis, Lilly and Kira all ran up to Timothy. “You three be good and try not to give the professors a hard time ok,” smiled Timothy “Kabu.” nodded Kabuldo “Crys.” nodded Crystalegen “Bas.” nodded Baslion Timothy smiled at the three pokémon, before raising his jacket sleeve, pushing a button on his watch and disappearing in a flash of light. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content